Pakistan Ordnance Factories
| location = Wah Cantt, Pakistan | key_people = Lieutenant General Syed Sabahat Hussain, Chairman of the Board of Directors | num_employees = 60,000 | products = Infantry Weapons: -Sub Machine Guns -Machine Gun MG3 -Personal defence Weapons -Automatic Rifles --Machine Gun 12.7mm Type 54 Artillery Artillery Munitions: -105 MM HOW -120 MM HE M44A2 -120 MM SMOKE WP M44A1 -122MM HOW HE -130MM HE -155MM HOW HE M 107 -155MM HOW HE M483 A1-ICM -203MM HOW HE M 106 -ROCKET 122MM HE (YARMUK) -QF 25 PDR MK1/2 Mortar Shells: -60MM Mortar HE -60 MM SMOKE WP -60 MM ILLUMINATING SIGNAL -81 MM HE M 57 D A-2 -81 MM SMOKE WP -81MM ILLUMINATING SIGNAL -120 MM HE M44A2 -120 MM SMOKE WP M44A Tank & Anti-Tank Ammunition: -100 MM APFSDS/T -105 MM APFSDS/T L 64 A4 -105 MM HE TK P1 A1 -105MM HESH L35A3 -125 MM APFSDS/T -125 MM HE -106 MM HEAT M344A3 -40 MM HEAT P1 MK1 (RPG-7) -73 MM FSRA HEAT ROUND (SPG-9) -MINE ANTI-TANK P3 MK AirCraft & AntiCraft Ammunition: -30MM -37MM HE/T -12.7 X 108 MM -BOMB HE AC 500 LBS (250 KG) Hand Grenades: -ARGES 84-P2A1 -Smoke Discharger WP P3 MK1 -GRENADES TARGET INDICATION Small Arms Ammunition: -5.56MM 7.62MM, 9MM 0.303 -12.7 MM x 108 MM Pyrotechnics & Demolition Store -FLARE TRIP WIRE Mk 2/2 -SHOOTING PENCIL TYPE -Carge Demolition #16 IN.BeeHive MK -DEMOLITION 1 OZ CE PRIMER Fuzes, Detonators & Primers Propellants and Explosives -HOWITZER AMMO -ARTILLERY AMMUNITION -EXPLOSIVES -MORTAR & ROCKETS -SMALL ARMS AMMO | homepage = www.pof.gov.pk }} Pakistan Ordnance Factories or POF is a defence industrial complex producing conventional arms and ammunition in Pakistan. under the Ministry of Defence Production. POF was established in 1951 and expanded, as a sprawling complex of fourteen mainstream industries and six commercial subsidiaries. History After the partition of India, the newly created state of Pakistan needed to create an arms manufacturer for the defence of the nation. Within four months of its creation, Liaquat Ali Khan issued a directive to create a factory for weapon manufacturing in Pakistan. Following Liaquat Ali Khan's assassination, the second prime-minister of Pakistan, Khawaja Nazimuddin established the first four factories of the POF in December 1951. Mainstream Industries *Weapon Factory *Machine Gun Factory *Small Arms Ammunition Factory *Medium Artillery Ammunition Factory *Heavy Artillery Ammunition Factory *Tank and Anti Tank Ammunition Factory *Explosive Factory *Filling Factory *Propellants Factory *Tungsten Alloy Factory *Tungsten Carbide Factory *Steel Foundry *Brass Mills *Garments Factory Subsidiaries *Wah Nobel *Wah Industries *Hi-Tech Plastics *Attock Chemicals POF is 45 km from Islamabad, the capital city of Pakistan. POF has its main manufacturing facilities located at Wah Cantt, a city with some of the best civic amenities in the country. International Standards POF has been awarded standards by the International Organisation for Standardisation. These include ISO 9001 for quality management, ISO 14001 for environmental management, and ISO 17025 for meeting the general requirements for Competence of Test and Calibration Laboratories. Technology and Equipment POF uses technology and equipment that has been acquired from the United States of America, the United Kingdom, France, Germany and China. The factories in POF employ some of the latest state of the art processes, including computerized numerical controlled machines and flexible Manufacturing systems for the production of precision components. Products The wide range of products include a variety of NATO caliber Infantry weapons and their ammo, Tank ammo, Air craft and Anti Air Craft ammo, Artillery ammo, Rockets, Air craft bombs, Pyrotechnics, Mortar bombs and Hand grenade & a number of ordnance and commercial products. Exports In addition to meeting the demands of Pakistan Defence Forces, POF products are in service with over 40 countries, in Europe, Asia, the Middle East and the America. Ammunition and rifles have been exported to countries like Iraq and Afghanistan for their respective military establishments. POF specializes in the manufacturing of commercial explosives, hunting ammunition and possesses extensive facilities for the manufacture of brass, copper and aluminum ingots. A state of the art garments factory, manufactures military uniforms and can also cater for the needs of the civil sector. External links *Pakistan Ordnance Factories Official Website *Pakistan Ordnance Factories Promotion *Pakistan Ordnance Factories Detailed Documentary Category:Wikipedia Imports Category:General Subjects Category:Weapons Category:Firearms Category:Modern armament manufacturers